


Treats

by honestgrins



Series: Bingo! [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, bingo: candy apples, klaroween, klaroween bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline takes Halloween treats seriously, even letting Kol and Rebekah help her when Klaus refuses to join in the fun. (For Klaroween Bingo: Candy Apples)





	Treats

Rebekah squinted at the heaping bowl of apples and the bowls littered across the counter. “There’s a darling shop down the road that sells these,” she said as she watched Caroline carefully wash each Granny Smith. “A world-class confectioner. I even have Nik’s credit card, not that he’d deny  _you_ anything. Why are you going to all this trouble?”

“Because,” Caroline shrugged, “making candy apples is fun. It was my favorite part of the Halloween festival back home, and I like continuing the tradition.” Drying the apples with a hand towel, she quickly whipped it against Kol’s wandering fingers. “Stop eating the candy until we’re done. I’m not putting my name on half-naked apples.”

Snorting, Kol obligingly stepped away from the toppings bowls. “I’m fairly certain there’s a joke in there, darling, but I’m far too much a gentleman to make it.”

“He’s just scared Nik will hear and throw around dagger threats again,” Rebekah sighed, inspecting her nails. “Since you moved in, he’s been in an irritatingly good mood. We’re waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under us.”

Caroline frowned, setting the last of the apples down. “I’ve lived here for, like, five years.”

“I’ve had catnaps that lasted longer,” Kol replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I have great respect for how quickly you managed to train Nik not to be a total wanker-”

“Though he still is a wanker.”

“-but we all know it can’t last forever,” Kol finished, ignoring Rebekah’s interruption. “I mean to enjoy it while I can.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline moved to stir the caramel sauce. “Whatever, if you’re here, you can help. Kol, why don’t you stab the apples onto their skewers?”

Rebekah sat up, offended. “Why does he get to stab things?”

“Because I need _you_ to melt the chocolate.” Caroline handed her a spatula, jerking her head toward the other double boiler she set up. When Rebekah looked confused, though, she smiled. “Twice as many flavor combinations.”

“Let’s make Nik clean up,” Kol offered. He was having a bit too much fun with the sharpened sticks, and Caroline took a step back in case one accidentally made its way to her heart.  _Accidentally_. It had been ages since either one of them had threatened her life with any sort of credibility, but it never hurt to beware the possibilities. “Where is he, anyway?”

With a shrug, Caroline reached for her first apple. “He’s allergic to fun. _‘Those are for children, Caroline_ ,’” she mocked in a horrible imitation of their accent. “Don’t worry, I’ll break him and post the evidence on Instagram. Hashtag sweet tooth, big bad.”

Klaus didn’t raise his voice above a normal volume, but they all heard him perfectly from across the compound anyway. “Good luck with that, sweetheart.”

Caroline winked at Kol’s mischievous smile. _I’ll get him_ , she mouthed. Dipping the apple into the caramel, she slowly twirled it to coat the whole thing. “Pass the toffee, please.” Kol slid her the bowl of candy, and she dunked the apple for complete coverage. “And the walnuts,” she said, picking out a few of the larger ones and placing them around the outer edge. “Perfect.”

“Ooh, I want one,” Rebekah said, plucking another skewered apple out of Kol’s hands. Looking at the toppings, she frowned in indecision.

“We have plenty, so go nuts on the decorations,” Caroline allowed. As Kol and Rebekah bickered over the options, she couldn’t help but think how young they sounded. More than a millennium under their belts, it was times like this she saw the kids they once were - how human they used to be. With her first apple mostly set, Caroline passed off her spoon to Kol. “Keep stirring,” she directed. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Flashing upstairs with the candy apple on a plate, she set it on Klaus’s desk. He barely looked up from the reports scattered everywhere, and Caroline considered it personal growth that she didn’t even flinch at the disorganization. Bending low over the back of his chair, she let her lips graze his ear. “You know you want it,” she teased, a hand caressing his chest from behind.

“You know I don’t,” he flirted back, even if his denial sounded unfairly cute coming from those dimples. “Too sweet.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

His cheeks and ears flushed red, so Caroline couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the edge of his jaw. “Seriously, take a bite.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “I made it just for you. Toffee and walnuts.”

Klaus looked up, intrigued. “Fine,” he said, picking off a walnut to pop in his mouth. “Mmm, that is good. Everyone forgets to toast them.”

Scoffing, Caroline brought the apple to her mouth for a big bite. “I’ve seen you take chunks out of human beings, I think you can handle this,” she said, hiding her chewing behind a hand.

With an indulgent smile, Klaus pulled her down for a lingering kiss. “Delicious,” he murmured. But she placed the apple at his lips when he tried for another, and he stared at her for a long moment before obliging with a small bite. Chewing slowly, she could tell he didn’t want to look pleased; too bad for him, she had the whole treat thing nailed down. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a smug grin, leaning down to peck his cheek. “We’re in the kitchen if you decide to join the party. There’s more where that came from.” Her expression turned dirty just before she left the room, loving how greedily he watched her go.

When she heard his chair creak as he stood to follow her - well, she loved that even more.


End file.
